My Fair Agent
by mbus55
Summary: Marshall shows the bored agents of APO one of his favorite movies and Sydney and Dixon make a bet. Can Syd train a bumbling klutz to be an agent in just two weeks? Can Marshall convince the other agents that musicals are fun to watch? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**My Fair Agent**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hey! Thank you for reading! This was just one of those weird ideas that float in to your head and refuse to leave. I really must talk to my head about that… Anyway this is just humor. Hope you enjoy!_

_Many thanks to my good friend and fellow member of mbus55 Julie Anne, who did the beta-ing._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Yeah, here we go. **I don't own Alias!** There are you happy? I'll be depressed for days now…_

**Chapter #1:**

"I'm bored," Marshall announced as all the members of APO sat around trying to come up with something to do, "I'm not the only person feeling this way, right? I mean you're all bored too, aren't you?"

The group of agents sitting around the immaculately white room nodded in agreement with Marshall. All but one of them sat around a table while Sloane sat over by himself, bent over a computer. For another minute they all sat in silence. Then Agent Weiss spoke from his seat between Agent Vaughn and Agent Nadia, ending the quiet.

"You'd think that the fact that no one out there is causing trouble would be a dream come true for us," he commented, "but I kind of wish some super genius would stir things up by trying to destroy the world or take it over or something."

As one all of the agents turned to look at Arvin Sloane who continued to type innocently for only a minute before looking around, startled.

"Why are you all looking at me?" he asked, "when have I ever given you any reason to be suspicious about my motives?"

"Do you really want us to answer that question?" Agent Sydney Bristow asked in a cold voice looking over at Sloane with a hostile glare. Agent Vaughn who sat next to her put a comforting hand on her arm though Agent Dixon who sat on her other side was also looking at his former trusted boss with loathing.

"This is pointless," Agent Jack Bristow snapped interrupting the tense moment, "we can't just all sit around here. We need to find something to do."

There was a long pause as all the agents looked at one another trying to come up with something to suggest. Finally Marshall tentatively broke the silence.

"Mr. Bristow, sir."

"Yes Marshall?"

"I brought my favorite movie with me."

"Oh yeah," Weiss said looking excited, "I love movies. Which one?"

"My Fair Lady!" The excited techie answered. There was a collective groan from those in the room who preferred action/adventure films to musicals.

And since it was a room full of some of the best agents in the world there was a high percentage in favor of action/adventure when compared to musicals.

"You know," Marshall continued in a British accent, "Professor Henry Higgins and Ms. Eliza Doolittle."

"Are we that desperate?" Agent Marcus Dixon whispered as Marshall continued on his rant.

"If you'd rather," Jack suggested dryly, "we could go through old reports."

"Yes," Vaughn sighed answering Dixon's question, "we are that desperate." And then he went to turn on the television set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_So I have to apologize that it took me so long, (also because this isn't very long). I've been hard at work finishing school. Also I was depressed over the episode in which, well I won't say anything in case anyone hasn't been watching. If you have been watching I'm sure you can guess what death has me so sad. Anyway I'm starting work on this again so, please review._

_And thank you for all of those who have reviewed, Missmeliss4251 (Yeah season 1 was great, and figuring out Sloane's motives would take the better part of a lifetime!), i die without you (I hope it's fun!), and brenda-wood (Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!). And a very special thanks to my fellow mbus55 member Julie Anne who beta-ed this for me. She's also helped me with the plot and basically everything involved in the story_

**Chapter #2:**

As the ending credits rolled across the screen the eight agents were having a wide range of emotions. Weiss had fallen asleep on Nadia's shoulder. Nadia was occupying herself with drawing on her boyfriend's hand with a marker. Sydney and Vaughn were whispering to each other. Jack was looking over at the pile of old files that he was dying to go over. Dixon looked a little shell shocked as he looked at the screen Marshall. of course, was smiling happily as.

"Wasn't that great guys?" he practically gushed.

"Yeah, sure." Weiss said sarcastically. Nadia gave him a little shove.

"I liked the…" Vaughn trailed off and looked to Sydney for help.

"The singing was excellent," she said brightly which appeased Marshall who immediately began discussing each song.

"What did you think Dixon?" Marshall asked.

"Well," he said slowly, "it was an interesting story. However it could never happen."

"I don't know," Sydney commented, "I think it could."

"But think about our situation," Dixon argued, "all the training in the world couldn't make just anybody into an agent."

"That's not true," she said, "it doesn't take a special person to make an agent."

"Hey," Marshall exclaimed, "it's just like in the movie! You guys should bet on it! That would be-"

"I don't think so Marshall, Dixon is supporting two children on a government salary. There's no way he could afford to loose-"

"What are you talking about?" Dixon laughed, "It's not a problem because I wouldn't loose. I will pick out someone who applied for work as an agent but was rejected. You will have two weeks before we test them by recreating a mission and having them go through it."

"Fine then," Sydney said, "you've got yourself a bet."

Everyone in the room was staring at the two agents, except for Sloane who was still typing away at his computer. As Sydney and Dixon began working out the rules of their wager he began to hum "Get Me To The Church On Time".


End file.
